


I'd Bleed For You (tell me you'll do the same)

by DiamondCrystalInk



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, but really not - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Casual familiarity, Deity Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Smp, Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Miscommunication, Power Couple, Pre and Post-Doomsday on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), but they are also literally, god dream, war husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28634760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondCrystalInk/pseuds/DiamondCrystalInk
Summary: Everyone knows Dream is a God, and that Technoblade may or may not be the Blood GodNobody knows the two Gods are married (or separated, depending on who you ask)(The characters in the Dream SMP, not the real people)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 155
Kudos: 1535





	1. To Sleep at Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> I meannnnnn, I literally wrote one SBI fic and I didn't think I'd end up here but...  
> The roleplay is simply too good yk, so much character!!
> 
> Blood = Technoblade  
> Combat = Dream  
> Their normal names will be used in the second part

In this universe, Gods are born as soon as the first humans gain an understanding of them. Most are primordial, the most basic of humanity’s needs concentrated. 

Two of them are Blood and Combat. Together, their union is war and bloodshed. People worship them and pray for their own success in battle. The more conflict and blood spilled the better. They are rarely ever worshipped apart. 

But as most things go, times change. Wars are not nearly as long or bloody, and thus worshippers dwindle away. Now in the modern age, the worship of Gods is seen as unnecessary, something from a bygone era. Leaving many aforementioned Gods either forgotten or very very bored. 

In the Abyss, Blood looks down at the world below him. He taps his foot out of boredom. Not long after Combat joins him, “What’s on your mind, Husband.”

“I’m afraid our supporters are decreasing by the second, they simply continue to forget about us.” Blood looks at Combat, “Aren’t you scared of it too?” He questions. 

“You say it like it hasn’t happened before, they’ll come back.” Combat assures him. 

“I was considering something, you may or may not like it.”

“Continue.” Combat replies, arms crossed. 

“I’m going down there, to interact and stuff.” Blood explains far too awkwardly for a God. 

“As a God right?” Combat questions. 

“As a human,” Blood answers. 

Combat looks at him wide-eyed. “What.”

“Yeah, I was talking with Death and she already has an angel on the ground who I’ll befriend, plus I already have an outfit.” Blood waves his hand and a royal red outfit appears with a crown and mask. 

Combat considers the clothes, “It’s very you, very red.”

“Well, I am blood incarnate.” He stops to consider, “But I’ll probably need a human name as well, suggestions?”

“Why not just Blood? It is your name after all,” Combat suggests after a thought. 

“Wouldn’t that be too frightening?”

“Hmm, for a human probably.”

“I was actually considering the name Technoblade,” He pauses, waiting for his husband's reaction. “You know, Techno for this future, Blade for the tool that spills blood in combat.” 

“How romantic of you,” Combat says, laughing. Becoming human? What a joke. 

Gods don’t need to eat, but it’s fun to do anyway. Combat and Blood sit around the fire, their bows, and swords placed on the ground. They’ve just finished hunting and have gotten a nice deer from the forest to deskin. 

“I wanted to eat some pork, you know,” Combat comments. 

“I’m a patron God to pigs now,” Blood replies as Combat rolls his eyes. “So you’re gonna have to wait for me to leave before you can eat your bacon.”

Though Blood had said the leaving part very easily, the moment Combat hears it something in him drops. “When will you be leaving?” He asks, voice flat. 

Blood looks up from where he’s begun to secure their dinner to cook above the fire. They both rarely use human forms up to this point, making Combat’s expressions extremely obvious. “I had everything ready this morning, so I’m planning on leaving after this actually.”

Combat stands up, surprised at the news. In his shock, he sheds away his human form, a defensive measure. “But you only told me today!”

Blood looks at him confused, “I didn’t think you’d care so much, we’ve been married since the beginning of time, me going down to the worlds won’t change much,” Blood reasons. 

There’s something that Blood isn’t understanding though, and that’s the fact that in all their hundreds of years together, they’ve never been apart. They’ve looked over every weapon innovation and every war together. The rise and fall of every civilization, and now he just wants to leave? Combat isn't sure he knows what existence is without Blood, though it seems like Blood certainly doesn't think the same.

“That’s it?” Combat raises his voice. “After all these millennia I’m that easy to leave?!”

“Wait, wait, what? Why are you so mad? It’s not like we married out of love, we’re married because the humans decided that we’re married.” Blood says, now also standing and returning to his godly form to match Combat’s. 

Combat lets out an indignant huff, “I can’t believe you.” To mention such a human emotion like love, when it is rage that is most synonymous with the power of Gods.

Oppositional, Blood tries to remain casual. “Not gonna lie, I feel like you’re kinda overreacting right now. It’s not like I asked for a divorce or anything.” 

Blood turns his back and removes the now perfectly cooked venison from the fire. He turns his mind to other less stressful things like thanking Fire for speeding up the cooking process. 

“Fine then, Technoblade,” Combat practically spits out his human name. “Become one of them, those pitiful humans. I hope you get what you want from them, I hope they show you just what humanity really is.” Combat disappears before Blood can even turn back to him and say something.

For a moment Blood considered following his enraged spouse, but the rustling from the forest forces him to stop. Quickly, he changes into his new ‘Technoblade’ form, his godly form will quite literally blind humans.

Out from the woods steps an Angel of Death. “Hi, are you Technoblade?”

“Yes, and I’m guessing you’re Philza, Death said you could show me around this world.” He relaxes. 

“Yeah! You’re gonna have a great time here, the humans are great.” Philza is cheerful, it’s a pleasant change to Combat’s anger. 

Combat waits for Blood to come home. Then he waits some more.

When the day has come and gone twice, Combat stands and walks towards Blood's armory. It’s a beautiful thing really, something they had picked out together while traveling through one of their many worlds. 

Inside are treasures kings and queens would drool over, weapons taken during wars that caused the downfall of civilizations. Combat picks up each one, he looks at it and remembers the memories of how they had gotten it, how they had done practice duels with it. 

One is a spear that Blood had used to land a lucky stab on Combat. No blood had come out, but Combat was sure to complain like it gutted him anyway. Combat then spent the rest of the day on bedrest, ordering his husband around. 

"Get me some water."

"You don't need to drink."

"You didn't need to stab me."

"You want the water cold?"

When he finishes reminiscing, he feels a surprising amount of hatred appear. To throw away a whole history together, for such a stupid reason at that.

When all the weapons are collected he proceeds to travel to different worlds. He knows his actions are petty. In each world he proceeds to gives the weapon to the first human he sees; one is a mother, the other a priest, another a merchant, and all the dozens of other forgettable humans. One look at him and they all bow their heads and readily accept anything he gives them. He leaves them dazed, only able to look down at the ancient weapon in their hands thrumming with power.

Combat proceeds to clear out their home in the span of weeks. He laughs to himself, eons together and he needed less than a month to remove the other’s proof of existence from his life. Then a stray thought rises up, _he_ only needed hours to leave you, what’s the difference? He’s never felt rage like this, _betrayal_ like this. 

When Technoblade sees his precious weapons up for sale at some random market or in the hands of a deranged king, he gets the message immediately. His husband is mad at him, so logically instead of coming home, he decides to stay in the human world, give Combat some time to cool off. But what’s an appropriate amount of time for a God to cool off? A week? A month? They’re Gods, time meant nothing to them. So instead of returning after the planned few months of winning wars and reminding the humans of who their Gods are, he stays decades. 

Every time he wins a fight or ends a war he prays to Combat. 

_The soldiers did well today._

_Thank you for your blessings on our lives._

_How are you?_

_Do you see me out on the battlefield?_

_I’m going to another world soon to see what they’re doing._

_You could come to visit me always, I’ll even let you eat bacon in front of me._

_I dream about you._

Technoblade _always_ dreams about him. Though his prayers become a nightly thing, his husband never answers.

  
  


Technoblade is coming towards his 8th decade living among the humans. He moves around often enough that most people just consider him a legend. The Pig King who will join only the most lost causes, and who will ensure their victory with his very presence. Sometimes they ask him, “Who is that Blood God you worship?” And that’s when he knows his time in the human world has been well spent. 

“He’s the source of my power. Together with the God of Combat victory is assured.”

They never look too closely when they ask, “How do you never die, Technoblade?”

“I just never do,” he answers. Gods can fade away but can Gods die? It's a question he never wants to be answered.

His old friend Wilbur has invited him to a new world. “You should come, we really need your help. Schlatt has become president and exiled me and Tommy, he’s a tyrant,” Wilbur tells him.

“A tyrant you say,” Technoblade replies, his voice showing interest. In all honesty, revolutionary worlds are always the best world.

“Please come, we could really use your help here.”

“What’s this world called?”

“Dream, named after the world’s God.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this feels out of character (suggestions?), I just had ideas I really needed to get out.  
> Comments and kudos are very much loved


	2. And Wake at Dusk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are they married? yes  
> are they yearning? yes  
> could this all be solved with some tasty ~communication~? ...yes

Technoblade can only think about how he’s never met a Dream God before. Previously, he would have thought that Dream was just a subset of Sleep, but minor Gods can appear all the time, so the possibility of a new God is no surprise. 

Honestly, he and Combat used to laugh at the Civil Gods. Unlike Martial and Elemental Gods, the Civil consisted of the peace-loving type, such as Family, Safety, Travel, Agriculture, Literature, and the youngest one, Love. He and Combat would go to events both in the Abyss and on the human world and talk a lot of smack about the Civil, it was a fun pastime they did together. 

For a moment a feeling of heaviness overcame him, it _was;_ years ago it would have been the weirdest thing to refer to one of their activities in the past tense, but now everything they once did is in the past. 

Arriving on the new world, he lands in a bizarre mess of a compound. Outside the wall, he can hear his rendezvous Tommy shouting. Though he has been in rougher situations than this, his entrance felt like a necessary one, one that would be properly appreciated by this rebel group he’d be helping.

Like he does on every new world, he must build up his resources, for even the greatest of fighters may fall to a cowardly man’s sword if unarmed. He spends his first morning in this new world mining, by mid-day, he makes it back to the base with a good amount of materials. The base is deserted, everyone out for the day doing Gods know what, instead a letter greets him on his bed.

 _To Technoblade_ the front reads.

When he opens it, the script is neat, familiar in the way it feels like he’s seen it everywhere. Dream, the world’s God, has invited him to meet.

He has to travel quite a distance to reach the meeting place Dream wanted. He’s rowing his boat in the sweltering sun when he looks up and sees a figure in dark armor. 

Even from the distance he knows it’s Dream, for only Gods would be so inconsiderate to ask for the first meeting on top of a steep mountain. There he was, tired but expected to scale a cliffside to possibly just be pushed off the edge when he reaches the top. 

Yet, there’s something in him that wants to trust, which is why he finds himself sweaty and exhausted in front of a pristine masked man in enchanted armor. Dream’s white mask covers any expression he makes, his blond hair the only characteristic visible. 

Dream’s voice is laced with hidden power when he says, “Welcome to my world, I hope you find it well?”

“Well it’s in the throes of a possible war right now, so it really depends on what you consider to be quote-en-quote ’well’ doesn’t it.” Technoblade remarks. 

A small laugh escapes Dream, “Maybe so, maybe so. Which brings me to the main reason I asked for you.” His voice turns serious, “I think Pogtopia is a noble cause, but sadly I can only support you from the shadows. I would like to bestow some gifts that will hopefully help you this war, Technoblade.”

Dream then proceeds to hand over items to him, items that though are perfectly within his skill set to acquire but are far better when given for free. 

“Thank you,” is the first thing Techno says, his arms full with the gifts. “Sorry if I’m being rude but can I ask what God of you are? Gods are finicky beings, they aren’t known for giving things out of the goodness of their heart.”

“Know a lot of Gods do we?” Though he can’t see it, from his tone of voice Techno imagines Dream raising a brow at the statement. 

“Just the stories everyone hears.” Techno lies easily. 

“I’m not the God of Dreams, Technoblade, that’s Sleep’s jurisdiction if that’s what you're wondering. Though for a man of your intellect, I’m sure you’ll figure it out soon enough.” He answers cryptically much to Techno’s annoyance. “I’ll see you around.” Disappearing in the blink of an eye. 

“Pleasure doing business,” Techno says to empty air. 

As Technoblade comes down from the mountain, he can’t help find something yet again familiar in the way Dream carries himself. The way he stands and uses his hands reminds him of Combat. He tries to brush it off, maybe it’s just because he hasn’t been in contact with many Gods lately, _maybe,_ it’s because he misses him. 

In truth, wars have become quite routine for Technoblade. It’s nothing new to assassinate a tyrant or stab any hopeful successors. When Pogtopia gathers to finally fight Manberg, Technoblade can only wonder if Combat is watching. 

Combat always watches Technoblade’s battles, it’d be hard to look away. Though his form is human now, he certainly doesn’t move like one. Technoblade moves with the same grace he had when he was a God, the same beauty that impressed the God of Combat at his own game. 

He had spent the first part of their separation just seething in his anger, unable to accept the situation. To make himself feel better he incited more wars and held more tournaments and duels, anything to keep his mind off his empty home. If his worshippers noticed the increasing violence, they certainly wouldn’t mention it in their prayers. 

The first time he heard Technoblade’s prayer it had been a surprise. At first, his heart wanted to immediately smite the man, but as he listened to the prayer, it would be a lie to say he didn’t come down to the world Technoblade was on. 

Combat stays invisible when he teleports to stand in front of Techno’s kneeling form. It’s the first time he’s seen this human form up close. He’s handsome, Combat admits. Technoblade selected an age fit for fighting, it’s not far from the ages they generally choose for their forms. Braided pink hair, blood-spattered clothes, crowned head bowed. 

He hears out Technoblade’s prayer, it’s a good one, though it’s probably cheating since the man knows the exact style he prefers. His right hand reaches out to just hover over the kneeling man’s head, in a moment of weakness his hand feels heavy, as if gravitating to touch, to possibly show his presence. 

Combat stops himself just a hair’s width away. He gives a short blessing and leaves Technoblade to his humans. As the one left behind, he surely won’t be the one to bare his neck first. 

Decades go by and Technoblade still doesn’t come home. Combat’s anger has turned to sadness at this point, a sliver of loneliness taking hold. This loneliness has also made him very bored. Though there are some Gods that go through their entire existence alone, many of the major ones are married, some with their adjacents like him and Blood, or their opposites like Life and Death. 

He still watches Technoblade happily fight his little human wars, then Combat waits every night for his prayer. Still, give a God too much time and with the right reasons they may just go mad, or at least what a human would consider mad. 

That’s when he finally comes down to one of the little human worlds, introduces himself to the little people there. _You’ll be my new entertainment,_ he thinks. 

Things are fine at the start, slightly too quiet though for his tastes. It’s nothing a few whispering can’t solve, an added urge for freedom stirred up. Soon he has the perfect annoyance to keep him busy, and maybe to get someone else here too. 

Oh, have the two founders been exiled from their country? Good, he knows just the man for a hopeless cause. Oh, is this new leader a self-proclaimed emperor? Even better. It’s only some time before the Pig King will enter the playing field. 

From the very beginning, he had been careful to keep his identity a secret. All that the humans need to know is that he’s a God and his name is Dream, they don’t care about the domain he is the God of, they seem to assume it’s just the world they live in. 

When he was first selecting what to wear when meeting the humans. he can only remember the outfit Technoblade had, with its frills and clearly royal style. But after 80 years, fashion has changed drastically, he had no need to wear a king's coat, he’s the one selecting the king after all. Instead, he goes for the most casual green hoodie, a piece of clothing that did not exist when he and Technoblade mingled with the humans, and uses a white mask with a smile to add that little bit of mystery and discomfort. 

When he finally gets to see Technoblade face to face in a physical form, he feels queasy. Will he be recognized? And if he is, how will Technoblade react? A million variations of the same question shuffle through in his mind. To only be ended when Technoblade doesn’t seem to show any recognition at all. He’s not at all disappointed.

This isn’t the only point of his meddling in this world, of course, he wanted some fun, and it’s ensured that Pogtopia and Manberg will surely deliver. He can’t help but smile as he watches Technoblade kill Schlatt’s right-hand man. 

He often switches between his visible form as Dream and his invisible one. When he follows Pogtopia back to their cavernous base and sees their horrible excuse for a fight in the pit, he wants to laugh. A child expecting a victory against the Blood God? That sure is one way to teach humility. 

He was laughing up until he hears Technoblade’s next words. He only really registers the most important part.

“The only universal language is violence,” Technoblade says. 

“That was our language,” Dream says to himself, as he hovers above them. 

Unsurprisingly, Technoblade sits below the stage on which the new leadership is being chosen. For a second he sits there in disbelief, do these people not listen to a word he says when he repeats his goals to them every day: to destroy the government, not put in place a new one. 

The comm he had in his ear when strategizing with Pogtopia crackles with a voice that he knows isn’t theirs, above him on stage Wilbur has made Tommy president. It’s Dream’s voice that comes through to greet him, “I never thought I’d see you bowing to Tommy.” 

“I’m not sure I like where this is going,” he confesses. 

“And here I was assuming you were anti-government. Is there no such thing as a man of his word?” Dream laments. 

“I’m not sure I like where this is going,” he repeats, unwilling to take the bait on his principles. 

“Yet here you are sitting. Then again you’re Technoblade.” Dream says, ignoring his repeated answer, his voice is aloof but his pronunciation is sharp at the end. “For a being like you I’m sure it’d be,” he pauses, “easy to leave.” The line crackles again, then falls silent. Dream has left him to make his choice. 

Technoblade's mind feels clouded as he makes his decision to speak up against this 'new' government. This government who had already been rightfully ousted but brainwashed its own citizens to support a coup against a rightfully elected coalition. It’s the right thing to do when he kills Tubbo, when he releases Withers and see Manberg blown to rubble. In essence, governments are only self-legalized tyranny. 

He walks away victorious from Manberg, and so very tired. There’s a weight on his shoulders. At first, he thinks it’s just the usual homesickness, the want to go back to Combat but the fear that he wouldn’t be accepted again; but on closer inspection, it’s a different nagging from inside his brain, an event that gave him déjà vu.

“Easy to leave,” he whispers to himself as he walks through the forest. “Dream said easy to leave.” He stops in his tracks and leans using his hand on the trunk of a tree while the other covers his mouth. Weirdly enough he finds himself smiling. 

When he finds Tommy digging through his chests, a feeling of soft resignation goes through him. A roommate can be fun, and Tommy does make the Arctic much more lively (and loud). The lighthearted mood is slowly crushed though when he starts to learn more about Tommy’s situation and how exactly he came to live under his cabin. Dream is looking for him, intensely.

Dream himself actually hasn’t contacted Techno after the transfer of L'Manberg to Tubbo. In truth, it’s not like he’s done anything to contact his husband either, in fact, he’s stopped praying to Combat (or Dream that is) at all since what is the point to constantly ask to meet when you’ve been meeting all along. 

He knows Dream is around though, he had received a map to an abandoned woodland mansion with only a little post-it note with a smiley face to accompany. The trip was worthwhile, he had gotten two Totems of Undying, which weren't of particular use to him but good gifts nonetheless, and other general goods he could use in his cabin. 

When he comes back to his cabin there's another note, this time on his front door. _I’ll be coming over at sundown._

At first, Techno feels excited, he’ll finally get to see Dream knowing his true identity. Then he remembers the problem, the problem who opens the door, “Finally you’re back!”

He steps in and begins to organize his inventory into his chests. “Did you see the note, Tommy?”

“What note?” Tommy looks around the room. 

“Outside on the door.”

Tommy quickly goes to take a look, he comes back inside with his eyes wide. “Technoblade! We have to get ready!"

“Meaning _you_ have to hide, I’m gonna brew invisibility potions.” He looks out the window and up at the sky, “We have 15 minutes before Dream gets here.”

“Oh my Gods, oh my Gods, he’s gonna get here any minute, Technoblade!”

“I just said 15 minutes, anyways you need to find somewhere to hide,” Technoblade says, flicking his brewing potions. 

Tommy begins to look through his chests. “Yes, yes, yes, I also need supplies.” He takes a stack of golden apples and eats one right in front of Techno. 

“Stop eating my gapples, Tommy.” Techno chides. “I have steak, eat the steak.”

Tommy takes another bite. “Gapples.”

Technoblade can only shake his head. He walks over to the other side of the room to a large wooden crate. “Since you can’t hide in the hole that literally has you written all over it, get in the crate, Tommy.”

“Fine, fine.” Tommy makes the squeeze work. 

Technoblade takes two freshly brewed potions and hands them to him. “Drink. The other is extra in case he stays awhile.” Tommy quickly drinks the funny tasting liquid. 

“Remember that even though you’re invisible he can still hear you, so please, please stay quiet, Tommy.”

“Oh, it’ll be-“

Two knocks on the door. Dream’s here. 

Technoblade quickly goes to answer the door. “Yes, hello.” Nothing about Dream has changed since the last time they saw each other. It feels different knowing this is his husband he’s talking to. 

“Were you speaking with someone just now?” Dream asks with a light tone.

“Oh you know, just myself,” Technoblade quickly answers, Dream only nods in reply. 

“Well, I’ve never actually been here so…”

Technoblade immediately makes way to let him in, “Oh yeah, well make yourself at home, make yourself at home.”

Dream’s attention is immediately taken by Edward sitting in the boat. “Is that your pet Enderman?”

“We’re roommates.”

"I see."

Dream proceeds to descend the stairs to the first floor. Technoblade follows him, “Just looking around?”

“Oh, you got some villagers.” Dream states with amusement. He goes to the back of the room and begins to open and close chests.

“Browsing through my stuff.” Technoblade wonders when it became awkward for the person he lived with for centuries to look through his things.

Dream closes the last chest and turns to look at Technoblade, “Well, there’s a bit of a problem, Tommy left.”

Technoblade’s first response is to act dumb, probably too dumb. “Who? Oh yeah, he got exiled, that was pretty funny.” He has an awkward laugh. 

Dream does not share his humor in the situation. “Yeah, but now he’s missing, L’Manberg thinks that he’s dead but I know otherwise.” As a God Technoblade has no doubt that Dream knows otherwise, which makes him wonder why Dream is acting dumb himself. 

“Alright.”

“Have you seen him?”

“I have not seen him.” 

“You sure?”

“I’m pretty confident.” 

Dream hums in understanding, he then goes another level down into the basement. The To Do List was not something Technoblade expected to be so damning. Dream is amused when he reads the sign to do minor terrorism in L’Manberg, and is confused by the sign to sell foot. The smile in his voice disappears when he reads the next sign. “'Build girlfriend' Huh.”

Technoblade is frozen.

“Are you single, Technoblade?” Dream’s voice is perfectly friendly.

Technoblade is gonna break into a cold sweat. They both clearly know who each other are, but he was planning on acting clueless! If he answers _no_ , which is the truth, then Tommy’s presence would be even more painfully obvious. If he answers _yes_ , then he’d be saying he’s no longer married to the man asking him the question!

“Why you asking?” He challenges.

Dream shrugs, “Don’t seem like the dating type that’s all.”

It's true, they never dated before being married. There’s a moment of silence between them, Technoblade wishes Dream didn’t wear a mask. 

“You want me to take off my mask?”

For a full second Technoblade just stares stupidly. “Yes,” he manages to blurt out. 

Dream takes off the mask like it’s nothing, like it's not the world’s biggest mystery what’s below that white smiley face. Dream has taken on a form similar to Techno’s, light skin, short hair, good features generally, it's one of the forms they used most often when together. On the top of his nose, Techno can see a thin line of discoloration, a healed over scar. 

It hits him in the chest when he remembers that he made that scar, that it was from their last practice duel before he left; the cut that as a God Dream immediately healed, but as a human keeps. When he first realized Dream was Combat he didn't feel this _much,_ but to see his face makes it real, makes the years of separation real. It's the man he’s fallen asleep to and woken up to, it's the man he married and fell in love with. 

“Oh.”

Dream raises an eyebrow, “Oh? Uglier than you expected?”

“No!” Technoblade immediately shakes his head. “I just didn’t expect you’d do it.”

It’s different to see Dream speak with his mask off, he smiles, “I don’t do it just for anyone, Technoblade.” Dream puts his mask back on and begins to ascend the ladders, he looks back at Technoblade. “Get ready, Technoblade, a war is coming.”

Technoblade hides a smile when he looks down to his feet, following to climb up the ladder. “I’m always ready.” When he looks up Dream is gone. Tommy is quite honestly is a completely forgotten topic to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my mental health and anxiety over the future do be a mess but this was fun. 
> 
> chap 2 is so much longer than chap 1, and I also added another chapter!!
> 
> if you see my other unfinished fic, please do not perceive me
> 
> also,,, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND COMMENTS feels insane tbh


	3. Next to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Made minor edits to the previous chapters as of this posting but a reread is not necessary at all
> 
> \- The beginning is not exactly in chronological order 
> 
> \- Warning for more blood mentions
> 
> \- In case anyone is confused, in this version of Dream he doesn’t really interact with humans other than to whisper in their ear and send them on quests or give gifts. He has a loyal following with the original inhabitants of the SMP like George and Sapnap, but like he doesn’t emotionally abuse Tommy and Ranboo like in the canon streams. He just finds the drama entertaining and he knows the more chaotic, the more likely Technoblade will show up on his world.

What the humans see is this. 

It's been days after Doomsday, they've been trying to pick up the pieces. Technoblade and Dream are stood on top of a mountain, they are both without their armor; Technoblade wears his crown, Dream wears his mask. Technoblade puts both his hands on Dream’s shoulders and shakes the man in front of him. A storm gathers, lightning strikes near on an empty patch of grass.

Next, Dream suddenly has Technoblade in a choke with his left hand. “Why isn’t Techno fighting back?” Tubbo asks no one in particular.

Where they were once defenseless Dream opens his palm up to the sky, lightning strikes and a sword appears in his hands. The sword that appears in his hand is blinding in the night, pure lightning and inhuman. It's like nothing the humans have ever seen before, it looks like the type of weapon to kill a God. 

The two seem to be speaking but from the distance, none of them can hear. With the sword in his right, Dream pushes Techno away by the neck with his left. There seems to be a moment between them, Dream throws down the sword. Technoblade picks it up. 

Technoblade holds it up and steps closer. In a sudden moment, the sword goes through Dream’s chest. Technoblade holds him close, but then looks down and suddenly pulls the sword out completely. Dream takes off his mask, Technoblade gives it no attention. Even from the distance, they can see the blood seeping through Dream’s green sweater, though no facial features. 

In the crowd Fundy whispers to himself, repeating something he said days ago, “If Gods can bleed, Gods can die.”

Technoblade stumbles to his knees holding Dream’s weakening body, the sword left struck to the ground. In the moments after, Dream simply seems to dissolve. There is no cheer when Dream disappears, the crowd is silent.

Technoblade uses the sword as a support to stand back up, without Dream the clouds have begun to clear. Technoblade looks up at the sky, then back down to the people below. The crown on his head begins to slip, Technoblade lets it fall into his hands. He takes his crown and balances it on the sword handles, then finally he takes a deep breath and follows Dream’s fate. He disappears too.

When everyone else finally makes it up the mountain, the clothes are already gone. Only the crown and sword remain. They can’t be touched or moved, the humans leave them be. 

This is all the humans see, this is what they know.

-

A marriage between two violent Gods was not always smooth sailing. In the beginning, it felt like an awkward cohabitation situation, before slowly growing into a tentative friendship. Only at the turn of a new millennium did they become each other's person. Back then interaction with humans was nothing personal, enough to get a few close believers, that’s all, Gods still viewed humans as glorified cattle. 

Blood and Combat look over the aftermath of a new battle, their forms invisible as they stroll above the bloodied bodies and wrecked equipment. “Husband, thoughts?” Combat asks Blood as he turns his head to draw notice to a pair of bodies. One figure above the other, as if shielding.

“Tragic.” Blood says flatly, not understanding the significance of this pair when they were on their way to view the dead king’s body.

Combat stops walking, making Blood stop too. “Really no use to me seeing that there was no combat, only senseless sacrifice.” Combat waves a hand as he looks more closely at the bloodied pair, then his attention returns to his husband’s pleased face, he squints his eyes, “Though I’m sure their addition for you is significant.”

“No need to be jealous.“ Blood smiles. “Remember the new human saying? What’s mine is yours, and yours is mine, it’s common in weddings to express love.”

“A silly concept.” Combat tsks. Sometimes he thinks Blood spends too much time viewing human customs. 

“Love is a great factor in a human’s decision process, many go to war for love.” Blood reminds him.

“Love is a human invention, a falsity.” Combat deadpans, unimpressed at the lesson on his own field regarding human nature.

“And are we not reflections of humanity?” Blood asks, voice pleased with his own reply.

Combat rolls his eyes, slightly too besotted to be truly annoyed. They continue walking to the palace ruins, their shoulders brushing. 

When Dream reflects back to that time, it looks like their honeymoon phase.

Dream can see the Butcher Army approach Techno’s cabin, he’s partly the reason they’re there. L’Manberg had begun to be slightly too respectful to Technoblade’s retirement plan, and one of the greatest combatants in the world just living the retired life certainly won’t bring the war he wants. 

He whispers in Tubbo's ear, “Technoblade is a danger, he’ll come for you. Get to him first.”

Dream thinks it's cute when Techno pleas the Butcher Army to stop, “I have been holding back. Please, please don't make me kill all of you. Please just leave."

The Army doesn’t listen, Dream makes sure they don’t. When the attacks keep on coming, there’s a moment of realization for Technoblade, that he won’t be able to end this peacefully. **“** If there's no other way, if there's no other way...I choose blood!" Now that's the man he married.

Then when the Butcher Army starts unsurprisingly losing the 1v4 he whispers to Quackity, “Threaten to kill the horse.”

The pieces fall perfectly when Technoblade uses his Totem of Undying, his alibi for eternal life. In their shock, the Army stands there stupid as Techno runs right into the palm of his hand. “Carl!” Techno says first before acknowledging him. He immediately goes to pet his horse. 

“No ‘hi, Dream,’ or a ’thank you, Dream’?” He teases. 

“I’ll owe you one, Dream, you get one favor.” Technoblade immediately starts to equip the equipment in the chest. 

“What a cheapskate, I just gave you your prized horse and a perfect getaway and only _one_ favor?” Dream laughs.

“Would you rather get nothing but a thank you?”

“No, no, one favor is much appreciated, Technoblade.” Dream gives him a wave. “Good luck, I can hear someone approaching.” Dream disappears once again.

The destroyed Community House is a red flag to what path the world will go down. Technoblade begins to think this world is special, that the average world does not fall into the throws of war every other month or so. It’s a twist he was somewhat expecting when Tubbo freely hands over the disc to Dream, he’s by far the most malleable political leader in L’Manberg’s history after all. 

From behind his mask, Dream says, “I really appreciate it.” Holding the disk in his hand. There’s a pit in Techno’s stomach, defeating Dream is much harder than beating Tubbo; another side of him isn’t even sure he wants to fight Dream.

Yet, even with these ‘anything can happen’ expectations he doesn’t expect Tommy’s betrayal, the little boy who he was ready to fight for, betraying his side so easily for the very friend who exiled him, back to the people who hate him. The kid he took in out of the kindness of his heart without seeking any sort of compensation. Technoblade tries to be considerate, to remind himself that Tommy is a child in all of this. 

It’s stupid to direct anger at a 16-year-old, it’s much smarter to direct anger at a God as old as existence. Dream had cursed at him to find out what humanity really is, Technoblade guesses Dream wanted to make him feel betrayed. Yet, even with his anger, there is a clear absence of hate in his heart when it comes to Dream.

Technoblade watches as Tommy and Tubbo fight, then as Dream basically lectures Tubbo. He taps his foot, he never did enjoy the dullness of a verbal fight. When Dream finishes his attack on Tubbo’s presidency, he takes a deep breath and rolls his shoulders. His tone is light when he asks, “Technoblade, got any Withers?”

War has always been better than talking, it's the reason why Technoblade leaves worlds after they begin to practice diplomacy. “Oh I’m liking where this is going, Dream.” He smiles and steps closer, “Dream, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” 

“I am saying what you think I’m saying,” Dream confirms.

“Are you calling in that favor, Dream, to destroy L’Manberg?” Technoblade’s voice adopting an excited tone.

Very quickly Dream answers, “No, no, no, of course not, you would destroy it anyway.” It doesn’t sound like they’re talking about the destruction L’Manberg.

“You know me so well, Dream, you know me so well.” The voice that comes out sounds ever so sightly teasing, Technoblade can’t help get excited talking about war and chaos with his husband. “I got a few Withers, Dream, we could work something out.”

Technoblade imagines Dream is smiling under his mask when he announces, “L’Manberg is being destroyed tomorrow, I’m giving you time, say your goodbyes!” With a wave of his hand Dream is gone.

Figures, currently Dream’s biggest hobby is leaving Technoblade. He could easily make the same escape, but there’s a feeling of unfinished business. “Tommy, give me back my ax, you aren’t worthy, I was wrong.”

Tommy looks down in what Technoblade hopes is a moment of reflection. His eyes are hard when he looks back up. “No, no, no, you know what Technoblade? I am worthy, and you’re not gonna side with Dream to take down L’Manberg, are you?”

“You don’t even know anything about my relationship with Dream!” He shouts, annoyed more than anything. 

“No, Technoblade! You can’t side with Dream!” In his ears, Tommy sounds like an insolent child. 

“I’ve been so transparent about how I’m gonna destroy the government, I’ve explained my reasons, I’m like: Because of ABC, they executed me, they betrayed me, _you_ betrayed me.” Technoblade slows down his pace, “You know what Tommy, you’ve made a decision today that can’t be undone, and you know what, I respect you, Tommy.” He puts his hand to his chest. “You’re free to make your own choice, as wrong as they are, that’s what’s anarchy is about, it’s about the freedom to do what you want.” Technoblade feels resigned at the betrayal, Tommy looks down. “But all I have to say, Tommy, is that I hope you don’t come to regret it.”

“Why do you always have to do that, Technoblade,” His voice is small before rising in volume. “Treating me like a child. You act like you’re so high and mighty, but you’re only 5 years older than me!”

“Tommy, don’t say things you really know nothing about,” Techno warns.

“Dream! Technoblade, you’re siding with Dream! Why! Why!”

“Out of everyone here, Tommy, he’s one of the few that hasn’t betray me, that I _know_ won’t betray me.” Technoblade pulls out his sword, “Now you’re gonna let me walk away, because you know if there’s one man who can kill! Everyone here!” He raises his voice but the softer threat is worse. “It's me. As Dream said, you have till tomorrow, I hope your army won’t be too embarrassing.”

L’Manberg lets him walk away. He doesn’t need to look at their faces to see they’re terrified for tomorrow.

(“I didn’t know Technoblade and Dream were friends.” Tubbo tells Tommy when everyone is dispersed, desperately trying to prepare for tomorrow. 

“Technoblade once told me they go way back. He’s even seen his face.” Tommy sounds tired, stressed more likely regarding the decision he’s just made. Technoblade’s word ringing in his ear.

Tubbo’s eyes widen in surprise. “Did he say what Dream looked like?”

Tommy mimics Technoblade’s speech, trying to feel lighthearted, “‘He’s handsome.’ That’s what Technoblade said, petty man didn’t elaborate.”)

Techno is welcomed back to the cabin by a smiling Philza, “How was it?” he asks first, then after looking around, “Where’s Tommy?”

“Kid betrayed me. We go to war with L’Manberg tomorrow.”

Philza and Technoblade prepare for the war throughout the day, just as the sun begins to set, Dream appears. 

Philza shouts in surprise, “Gods! Um, Techno, turn around.”

“What is it, Philza Minecraft?” Head deep in a chest.

“Hello.” A very familiar voice greets.

He narrowly misses hitting his head on the top of the chest. He isn’t rushing. “Hello, Dream. How’s it going?”

Dream proceeds to explain the plan for tomorrow in detail. Technoblade only has slight criticism. For some reason beyond Technoblade, Dream doesn’t leave right after telling them the plan, instead, he sticks around as Techno and Phil continue their preparations.

“What do you think about this house next to yours, Techno?” Dream asks in the middle of the preparations. 

“Kind cringe but it might be Ghostburs actually so I wouldn’t blow it up, we took down the tower, Phil took it down.”

There’s a silence, then Dream saying, “I’m not doing anything, I’m not removing any TNT or anything I might have placed.” 

At first, he and Phil laugh, but then Techno feels a twinge of guilt if he really does let Dream blow up Wilbur’s home. “Wait, wait, calm down.” He tells Dream as he rushes to check the house.

“No, no, there’s nothing in there.”

“Ok.”

“I mean, there was but there’s nothing now,” Dream elaborates.

Technoblade gives an awkward laugh, “You’re blowing up the wrong thing, Dream, I thought we were gonna blow up L’Manberg.” He walks up the stairs to his front door.

“Yeah.” Dream says when he stands next to Techno on the porch, his voice carrying the slightest amount of embarrassment.

“I mean,” Techno gestures towards the distance between the house and his cabin, “it’s like 4 blocks away from my house, I don’t know if I want you to use TNT.”

“Well, you just blew up something 2 blocks away from your house below. I just feel like you got to blow something up, I kinda want to blow something up.”

“Well there was like 6 blocks of stone to pad it out, there’s just air here.” Technoblade waves his arms around, exemplifying the point; Dream tries to not think about how cute the juxtaposition between his cute movements and battle armor is. 

He hopes his smile is hidden when he looks down. “Alright, we don’t have time to argue over explosion radiuses.”

Technoblade lets out an amused huff, “We really don’t have time. We really do not have time, you are correct, Sir.” They make their way back inside.

“You two argue like you’re married,” Philza says without thinking as he brews potions.

It's evidence of how low Techno’s guard becomes around Philza that he simply tells him, “We are.” 

A surprised laugh, confused, Philza asks, “What?” Looking between the two.

Dream curses under his breath. Yet, Instead of explaining, Dream seems to just want to confuse Phil more, “No, we’re separated.”

“We are?” Technoblade asks, turning to look at Dream.

“Well if you leave me for 80 years maybe we aren’t exactly married anymore are we?”

Now it’s Techno’s turn to question him. “Wait, wait, wait, are you saying we’re divorced?”

Dream crosses his arms, “I didn’t say we’re divorced, I said we’re separated.”

“Which basically means being divorced since the word divorce can also mean to separate.”

“Oh wow, I didn’t know you became a Civil God down here,” Dream comments.

“Sorry I’m well-read I guess.”

Philza claps his hands. “Oh Gods, I completely forgot you’re married, Techno!” A eureka moment. “I remember Lady Death telling me along time ago, but damn, I really didn’t remember at all.” He covers his face with his hands, laughing to himself. Then he stops and looks back up at the pair, “But wait I thought you were married to the God of Combat, not Dream.”

“I am the God of Combat,” Dream clears up.

“Oh,” Philza pauses, “that actually makes sense. Sleep is a Civil God who everyone knows wouldn’t touch war even with a 3-meter stick.”

They both nod, Technoblade then adds, “Sleep took his job way too seriously during banquets.”

“I thought he was just rude,” Dream interjects.

Philza shrugs, being a human-born angel he's never attended God only meet-ups before, “Sleep is a pretty great gift to humanity.”

“So is death in battle, which I’m sure your Lady would agree with.” Dream retorts.

Philza shakes his head, amused, ”Wow, I can’t believe I didn’t realize you were Combat sooner, you certainly never acted like a Civil God. But why did I never see you then during the time Techno was on the worlds?”

“Our marriage was on a sabbatical.”

“Right, separated.” The humor of the situation has begun to wear off, Philza stands there awkwardly.

Technoblade quickly tries to remedy this with a farewell. “Well this was fun, um, Dream, maybe you can go prepare on your own since we need to do some brewing here. You’ve told us the plan so you can focus on your part now.”

“Are you kicking me out, Technoblade?” Technoblade can only hope he’s imagining the rising anger in Dream’s voice.

Techno steps closer to whisper in his husband’s ear, too low for Phil to hear. “Come back at midnight, we’ll talk about this, ok?”

Dream lets out a huff but relents, he looks to the only other party in the room, “See you tomorrow, Philza.”

It's midnight, Dream appears in his study. “When did you realize,” he asks.

“Realize what?” Technoblade looks up from his book, his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose, he’s reviewing war strategies for tomorrow.

“That I’m Combat.” Dream takes off his mask.

Technoblade gives him an unimpressed look, he takes off his reading glasses and closes his book. “I realized when you got mad at me.”

“Mad at you?” Dream tilts his head.

“Only my husband would get mad at me like that, plus it's not like you changed in the 80 years, you still talk the same way, stand the same way, use your hands the same way.”

“Why didn’t you say anything then?”

“You’re not the only one who gets to have fun, Dream. I wanted to see how long we could do this secret identity thing, honestly have no idea why I just answered Phil so honestly, kinda gave the charade an abrupt ending.” His easy tone sounds too artificial even to his own ears.

“So,” Dream trails on, “What your telling me is, _I_ take the first step closer to you in 80 years and you still don’t want to take a step forward too, you were just gonna act dumb the whole time!”

Technoblade didn’t think about that interpretation of his actions. “You were the one who decided to become ‘Dream’, why didn’t _you_ say anything then?” He stands.

“Sorry I have to do everything, I guess. Sorry I’m the one who bared their neck first, sorry I’m the one who took the first step, sorry I didn’t consider your precious feelings. Do I really need to do everything in this relationship?” Dream laments angrily.

“I prayed Dream, I basically begged, where were you!” His finger jabs Dream’s chest.

“Right beside you, you ungrateful man!” Dream pushes him away with a palm to the chest.

Technoblade doesn’t stumble, but he does feel lightheaded when he states, “You watched me.”

“Yes.”

“So you heard my prayers and blessed my armies?” Technoblade falls back into his chair.

“Yes.”

Technoblade’s thoughts are bitter, _why didn’t you answer my prayers then?_ Useless to ask, maybe in Dream's place he would have done the same. 

Dream turns around and begins to look through the bookshelves, Technoblade closes his eyes and tries to process, he takes a few deep breaths. After a few moments of silence between them, Technoblade feels ready to speak again. “We’ve never actually fought side-by-side on the battlefield before you know, this is gonna be new.”

_He remembers when they used to join the human wars, disguised as another nameless soldier in the fray. They never fought for the same side, it was more fun that way._

_Combat dons the opposing side’s uniform. “Excited?”_

_“A little,” Blood answers with a smile._

_The thing is, a human can never kill a true God, even a God in human form. They always meet like this, part of the first advancement meant to die. When they stand on different sides there’s no telling who will be the one with a sword in their stomach._

_If it's Combat who falls first, he always says the same line when Blood stands over his body, “To be killed by you, only that would be worthwhile.” He winks, Technoblade shakes his head with a besotted smile._

_When Blood is the one who falls, he has a saying too, “To kill his own husband, what a crime.” Combat gives him a sarcastic laugh, he replies, “Too bad.”_

_They never bleed and they never leave a body. The moment one goes, the other immediately joins them back at home. To Gods, the morality of war among the humans never meant much._

“Hm, yes.” Dream considers.

“It’ll be different to end a fight with both of us standing.”

“So sure of our victory already?”

“Our marriage created war, we are undefeated.” Technoblade reminds him. Dream doesn’t say anything in reply.

Completely unrelated, Dream instead asks, “Also, why are you wearing glasses?”

Technoblade lets the change of topic slide, “So I can see?”

“You don’t have perfect eyesight?” Dream immediately turns around, he puts an arm on each side of Techno’s chair, leaning into stares into his eyes.

“I do,” he assures, “but I think it makes me look wise when I use reading glasses,” Technoblade answers. Their faces are very close together.

It’s a weird feeling to look into your husband’s eyes after 80 years apart. It’s the first time Technoblade notices that Dream has green eyes.

“Oh.” Dream sounds embarrassed. 

“I didn’t realize you have green eyes.” Technoblade blurts out.

“I didn’t realize you wanted to have pink hair.” Dream retorts, his gaze going to Techno’s very artificially pink hair.

Techno looks down, who knew just sharing a space with the man could make him feel this way. “Hair dye technology has made leaps and bounds, Husband.”

If he were a weaker man Dream’s elbows would have buckled when Techno calls him husband, Techno never calls him that, it's always the other way around. Technoblade always calls him by his name, and Dream is the one who calls Husband. Instead of an obvious reaction, Dream pushes himself back upright from where he leaned into Techno’s space. “Anyways, it’s really late and we have a war tomorrow, get some sleep.”

“Gods don’t need to sleep, Dream.” Technoblade says as he looks away, feeling exposed.

“Gods don’t need to dream either, Technoblade.” Unless they want to of course. After all, he remembers Technoblade’s confessions. _“I dream about you.”_

“But maybe they should.” Technoblade turns his head to look at his dream. “I wonder what you’d dream about.”

Dream doesn’t say his answer aloud, _I think I’d dream about you, too._

_It’s the middle of the night in the Antarctic Empire, the king-emperor wakes up. He heads up the staircase onto the second floor. He still wonders sometimes why he made such a big house when he knew he would live alone._

_Technoblade has never been one to wake up in the middle of the night, but ever since settling in the Antarctic Empire he always wakes up due to one reason alone. He only has his sleepwear and winter cloak on as he walks onto the balcony._

_The Aurora greets him, painting swirls and strokes of green and the occasional pink-red across the night sky. He takes a deep breath and sees the small cloud that escapes when he breaths out. He leans back on the wall of his palace and looks up._

_“Hi,” he starts. “Though you may be bored by my asking, how are you? What have you been doing while I’m gone? The Antarctic Empire is going great, the palace is getting new art commissioned.” Technoblade sighs, are his prayers becoming so uninspired?_

_“Today I dreamt we were having a duel and you pushed me, I woke up when I hit the ground. All is good I guess, I get to see the Aurora because of it. I’m not sure if you’ve ever seen an Aurora from the ground but they really are beautiful, shame the humans sleep during the night. They commonly come in green, it’s become my favorite color lately because of it.”_

_He wonders what the point of his prayers are, this one-way communication sometimes just makes him feel even lonelier, to reach out and have no one of the other end. What are these little confessions he peppers in? A try at what exactly?_

_The green and pink lights continue to dance, he and Combat have never danced together._

_  
_Dream stands on top of L’Manberg on his TNT grid, he can’t help but reflect as the explosions pummel the ground.

What is he doing here really? He’s the God of Combat, and Gods shouldn’t mix with humans. He was bored, yes, but more than that he was lonely. He grew tired of his big empty residence in the Abyss, he wanted something new to play with. Partially, he feels like the child who’s pulling apart the toy they got bored of, why remain between the humans when he’s already gotten what he really wanted. 

Technoblade fights below, he seems tireless. The God, the weapon, the friend, the husband. He can’t help but wonder if Techno wants to go home too. If Technoblade ever just thought of showing up at home, walking through the door like nothing ever happened. Dream has spent months just sitting by the front door waiting for it to open, for the clink of metal boots or the flurry of a red and white cape. Eternally waiting and eternally disappointed.

War felt uninspired without Blood beside him.

When Technoblade finishes his repetitive kills of the same people, he comes up to the grid where Dream stands over the edge. “What are you doing?” he asks as he approaches Dream.

Dream has his hands behind his back and is swinging his right leg back and forth over the edge. “Looking for bedrock.”

Technoblade puts a hand on Dream’s waist. “Stop doing that, you could fall.”

Dream finds the notion ridiculous, “As if.” He scoffs, but nonetheless stops swinging his leg.

“Let’s sit down, I’m getting old these days,” Techno sits down on the edge, his legs dangling off. He taps on the back of Dream’s knee, making him sit too.

Sitting down Dream asks, “Isn’t your form eternally set to 21?” He turns to finally looks at Technoblade. He has the evidence of battle all over him, dry blood in his hair, bruised knuckles, a satisfaction radiating from the man. 

“It’s just a colloquial expression, Dream.” His voice about as sweet as it gets.

“You ever wonder who was formed first between the two of us? Since we’re on the topic of age.”

“Probably me since any combative species requires blood.” 

“I kinda didn’t want you to answer that,” Dream says. He has his hands next to him on the obsidian grid, holding the edge as he checks for visible Bedrock.

“I promise I won’t hold it against you, being my junior and all,” Techno jokes. He moves his hands away from where they rest on his lap to mirror Dream’s position.

The explosion are an interesting choice for background noise, Dream doesn’t know what to do next. Tommy will mature past his disks, and the world will become too docile and they won’t be any fun at all. He wants someone who understands him, who can see the world through his eyes and _get it._ Laugh at his threats and praise his battle plans. Understand the endless days and nights, as well as know the pressure of hearing countless prayers and walking over battlegrounds so bloody, collected it would turn the Red Sea literal. 

He wants to have his husband again. A hand brushes his, shy and tentative.

Days ago at the end of Doomsday, he had invited Dream back to the cabin with him and Philza to celebrate. Dream turned him down, requesting a raincheck, Techno had told him to come around whenever. When Technoblade hears footsteps on his roof, he knows who it is. 

On a clear night they meet on the roof of Techno’s cabin. They sit close together, facing each other. Technoblade takes off Dream’s mask, leaning in, testing the waters Technoblade’s cheek touches his. He inhales and can’t help remember the scent of his husband. The polish they use when seeking a menial task, the leather under their armor, the rain that washes off a stranger’s blood.

“I missed you,” Technoblade says for the first time in his existance. 

“I know,” Dream replies, even though it lacks his smugness. 

Technoblade nuzzles closer to Dream’s ear. “Did you miss me?” His voice small, fearful of the world knowing this gap in his armor. He needs Dream to say yes, he doesn’t know what will happen if he doesn’t. 

“I made this world for you.” His gift to his husband, his offering to the Blood God. It should be apparent what his answer is, “You know I do.” 

Maybe it's because of his emotions tonight, Technoblade feels weaker, vulnerable. “When did you start falling in love with me?” Technoblade asks, because what is this thing between them if not love?

It seems to shock Dream slightly, he pulls away, placing his arms behind to support as he leans back. “I don’t know.” He answers far too quickly, a lie. Technoblade waits patiently as Dream then takes a second to rethink his answer, a smile appears, “Honestly? I do know. It was probably when you first beat me in a fight.”

Techno is taken aback, “That was after our wedding day.”

“Yes.” Dream confirms. “You asked when I started falling in love, not when I realized.” 

“This is kinda embarrassing then.” Technoblade’s head drops down, he’s laughing. “And here I thought I would have the more sappy answer.”

Dream raises a brow, “Which is?”

“I fell in love the moment you smiled at me.”

Technoblade can see the laughter that Dream is trying to hold in. “That easy huh.”

“You didn’t smile at me during our wedding ceremony, at least not a genuine one. You were quite frigid.” 

“So when did this elusive smile finally come to you?” 

“In a way, we fell in love at the same time all those millennia ago.” Technoblade remembers it like it was yesterday. “You smiled at me the first time I beat you in a fight.”

_He had complained to his friends that Combat may not even like him and that the marriage was silly, a human mistake waiting to happen. Consoling him, Death mentioned that Life had fallen in love with her when she planted her a tree. In turn, Blood should beat Combat in a fight, after all, there are two ways it could go, one is if he immediately considers it a disrespect and hates Blood. The other possible outcome, the wanted outcome, is if Combat is impressed._

_He remembers the way his heart pounded when he asked Combat for a duel, he remembers the shrug Combat gave him, cool, confident. Though they were both Martial Gods it was always more likely Combat would win, it was his domain after all._

_Then in a twist of fate, Blood stands over a fallen Combat. His blade pointed at his new husband. They’re both heaving for air they don’t need, Combat’s hair is a mess, Blood doesn’t think his is any better either._

_Combat turns to his side to get back up on his elbows, facing away from him. Blood can’t see his expression, he can’t tell if he’s just ruined his very fledgling marriage. It feels like he can finally exhale when Combat sits up and finally looks at him. Combat smiles at him, genuine, with no conditions or ulterior motive attached. He smiles and it feels warm, Combat lets out a small laugh, “I never expected that move, it was my mistake to underestimate you.”_

_Technoblade offers his hand, Combat takes it. “It won't happen again,” Combat promises. This smile is more teasing, familiar instantaneously, a promise for many more duels like this one._

_“To lose or to underestimate me?” Blood asks._

_“I married the Blood God, it would be an underestimation to say I would never lose again.” Combat takes the loss in his stride, Blood would even say he looks pleased. When he sees Combat smile it feels like a collar being both taken off and placed on his neck. Here was the man he would be tied to forever, here was the man whose happiness has become his own._

“I remember that,” Dreams voice cuts through the memory. “I felt so impressed by you, I thought that we’d spend the rest of our existence like that you know, trading wins, helping each other up.” Dream’s smile fades away, “The naivety of a newly married God it seems.” 

“I didn’t think you’d still be mad about that,” Technoblade says plainly. 

Dream lays back to rest on the roof, crossing his arms and ignoring Technoblades gaze. His easy going tone so very artificial when he says, “You fought for my love and once you got it you left.”

“You know it’s not that simple.”

“Do I? You really need to stop assuming things, Technoblade,” Dream bites out.

Technoblade sighs audibly. Immediately Dream uncrosses his arms and begins to point, “You’re not allowed to sigh! I’m the one who can sigh, I’m the one who was left behind!”

Technoblade catches his hands, surprisingly Dream goes along with it. “Let’s cuddle.” He says as he pushes them both down onto the roof tiles. Laying down Dream’s right arm horizontally to rest his head on it, before moving his left arm to lay on Dream’s torso. 

“We’ve never fought like this before.” Dream comments as he eyes the position they’re in. They’re the same height in their respective forms, but since Technoblade is laying on his side, head on Dream’s shoulder, the current position creates a height difference. 

“It's kind of perfect, isn’t it? You don’t like looking at me when your mad cause you just get madder, and I get to hold on to you so you can’t just teleport away. Win-win.”

“Huh.”

“Originally, my trip down to the worlds was supposed to be a short one, a week, maybe a month, but obviously not decades. But then when you got mad, I thought maybe I should just stay down here, get new followers, let you cool down.” Technoblade pauses and looks up to Dream’s face. 

“Then why didn’t you come back home?” He asks.

“I wanted to know that I’d be welcomed back too, I was afraid that your disregard to my prayers meant you didn’t want me back.” Unconsciously he grips Dream’s side, “Because I’d rather live in ignorance than risk the chance of coming home to your hatred and rejection. I was scared.”

 _I would be mad sure, but I don’t think it’s possible for me to hate you,_ he doesn’t say. “You stopped praying recently,” Dream says instead.

“It felt weird to pray to someone I would meet. I prayed to you because I was desperate for an answer, I figured a few weeks back that this world was your answer.” Technoblade concludes. Dream hums in response. There’s a lull in the conversation, Techno plays with the excess fabric of Dream’s sweater, while the other man processes this new information. 

Technoblade is correct in his assessment weeks ago, Dream did make this world partly for him, to have him here and see him. It’s a confession when Dream’s voice becomes a whisper, “Sometimes I think I could just snap my fingers and make everyone go insane, have them all kill each other, have you standing before me victorious when it’s done.”

“I’d win because I'm a God, Dream,” Technoblade reminds him, unperturbed by the violent vision Dream has shared with him. 

”You'd win because you’re the man I married, they'd never be able to touch you.” 

“How does this end, Dream, your playtime with the humans?” Technoblade becomes serious.

“Why does it have to end?” Dream asks in retort. In truth, they both know why. Gods do not belong among humans.

The answer is nearly inaudible over the Arctic winds. “Because I want to go home with you.”

It’s raining. Here they stand, as the humans watch.

“Time for that favor, Technoblade,” his tone near playful, “as we discussed, it’s _kill your husband time_.” Dream says with a carefree shrug, its ease only further exemplified by the lack of heavy armor on his shoulders.

“Can’t be too hard,” Techno replies, they’ve done hand-to-hand plenty of times before.

“Make sure to put on a show, Husband.”

Technoblade nods, “Come here.” Dream approaches, Technoblade’s hands go to his shoulders, he gives the man a rough shake. 

“Is this what you call fighting after 80 years among the humans?” Dream comments, sounding bored. “Let me show you what the lover’s quarrel I had in mind looks like.” Dream’s left hand shoots out to go around Techno’s neck, the man being choked doesn’t react.

Dream raises his right hand up to the stormy sky. When the weapon appears out of lightning Technoblade is honestly shocked. “It looks like it’ll hurt.” His voice is unaltered by the hand on his neck.

“That is the point of a weapon.”

“It’s too far for them to see anyways, we don’t need to make it so…”

“Realistic?”

“Yes,” Technoblade admits.

Technoblade’s worry is not being shared by his husband, his unimpressed look very apparent. Dream pushes Techno away by the neck. When Technoblade stumbles back Dream laughs and throws down the sword. “Pick it up, these are the terms of our favor.” 

Technoblade picks it up, it weighs like nothing. “You know what to do next, don’t you?” Dream asks sarcastically.

Securing his grip, Technoblade answers, “I do.”

When Technoblade closes his eyes and drives the sword into Dream, they’re pulled chest-to-chest. Techno’s left hand holding Dream’s nape. Dream undoes the ribbon to his mask, letting it fall. When Technoblade opens his eyes he’s horrified to see the white blade drip red. 

Dream’s voice is quiet when he whispers, “What’s on your mind, Husband.” Hearing this Technoblade looks down to where the sword has entered, blood is seeping through. One part of his mind is trying to remind him that he married a God, the other is screaming that his husband is dying in his arms.

“Wait, why are you bleeding?” His voice is frantic and his eyes can only look at Dream’s pale one. Technoblade immediately pulls the sword out, which was probably the wrong decision. More blood begins to seep out. “Dream! How is this possible?”

While his eyes remain closed Dream’s voice is teasing, “Our marriage?”

Techno drives the sword into the ground so that it can stand on its own and uses both hands to lower Dream’s body. “Why are you being so dramatic about this, you can just disappear before they’ll be able to see.” 

Though Dream’s hand is still moving, showing him to still be conscious, he gives no verbal answer. Technoblade applies pressure on the wound. “You’re a God, Dream, Combat! Stop bleeding, you're making me scared.” Techno begins to beg. 

Dream opens his eyes as if from a nap, his eyes are breathtakingly green. “Tell me, what God did I marry?” 

“What?” Technoblade asks, his voice breaking. It seems he’s forgotten what it means to be a God. “You married the God of Blood.” Technoblade can’t help but look confused. If Dream were actually human then Technoblade would be able to stop the bleeding instantly, but he has no dominion over the bodies of other Gods, even his husband’s. 

Dream hums. “And I gave myself blood, so that every moment I have a human body you’ll be in my heart, so even when you left, you were still with me.” 

Technoblade doesn’t understand why he feels so scared. “I’m here now, so stop the bleeding.”

“No.” Dream gives him a smile. “I refuse.” 

Technoblade can’t help the tear that falls, “Don’t. Don’t go away from me.” 

Dream hadn’t expected such a show from his husband. “Consider this my revenge, remember Husband, all’s fair in love and war.” Dream chuckles at his own words.

Technoblade stops putting pressure on the wound, he brings his bloody hands to cradle Dream’s face, their foreheads touching, “Don’t you dare.”

“I’ll see you at home, Husband.” His last words grazing Techno’s lips.

This is what the humans will never know.

Technoblade walks through his home without a single bit of care for it’s changed interior, his eyes are locked on the form of Dream’s back, looking over the railing of their balcony. He doesn’t rush to his side, he walks at an appropriate pace. 

Arriving at his side, Techno says, “It hurt to see you bleeding out like that, for a second I forgot you weren’t human.”

“I wanted you to feel the same pain I felt when you left.” Dream admits. 

“I know”

“Are you mad?” Dream turns his head, trying to see any facial expression that would mean Techno leaving again. 

“No.” Technoblade pauses, “Even after all this time, I would like to think I still know you.”

“Know me?”

“I know why you did it, I get it.”

Dream feels relief, “Good, that’s good.” 

“Living among the humans felt weird without you. It was fun, but weird.” Technoblade starts. “They’re never very consistent, I could have a visit, go to sleep for a few months, and when I come back the human has already started their nation‘s last war. It felt weird that things would always change so quickly.”

“If you felt so negatively towards them why didn’t you leave?” Dream questions.

A small smile appeared on Techno’s face. “The children can be cute, and human rites are enjoyable to observe up close.”

“We observed fights and revolutions all the time,” Dream reminds him. 

“I meant like smaller, more intimate rites, like their anniversaries and birthdays, weddings and funerals. It’s really touching to see sometimes.”

“Now they kiss at weddings,” Dream says randomly. The change in what is considered culturally appropriate always interesting to him.

“Yeah, they do.” Technoblade answers, slightly confused at the added detail.

“We don’t have an anniversary, we didn’t kiss at our wedding.”

“Time only impacts mortal life and kissing is a very human act, I didn’t think you’d like it?”

“You’ve kissed someone before?” Dream’s face is both surprised and horrified. 

“No, no, no, of course not,” Technoblade quickly assures. He tilts his head in consideration, “Do you want to?”

“What?”

”Kiss.”

Dream scoffs, “That’s so human.”

“Humans come up with some pretty great ideas sometimes: Iron swords, diamond armor, baked potatoes, pillows, kissing… Love.” Technoblade lists out using his fingers, pleased with himself.

“Wow I forgot who annoying you can be.” Dream’s laughs and Technoblade does the same. “Come here, and give your husband a welcome home kiss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some unused lines that I liked:
> 
> “I used to think betrayal was a completely human trait before you left me; but as you taught me, Gods are just as good at it.” He sneers.
> 
> “We could have stayed together you know.”  
> “We could have been a lot of things.”
> 
> “We go to war tomorrow,”  
> “I know I scheduled it.”
> 
> “Let's go home”  
> “I‘m looking right at it”  
> “I thought I was your dream”  
> “And so much more”  
> (This one is just too cheesy)
> 
> “You’re my God, my husband, my dream, the dream I have every night.”  
> (This one is even worse)
> 
> “Don’t risk your life for me, Phil.”  
> “You can risk your life for me, that’s fine.” Dream says lightly.  
> “I did once, no thanks” Techno deadpans.  
> Internally Phil is asking, "What was that?"  
> Inspired by minute 22:48-23:02 from Technoblade’s “It ends today. [Dream SMP]” located in his “Past Livestreams” playlist on his channel if it becomes unlisted. (It was too out of place for where the characters were supposed to be in the story but I found it funny when I first started writing the fic)
> 
> Fun facts!!:
> 
> \- I am very proud of my chapter index, because what is more romantic than having a messed up sleeping schedule together with the person you love
> 
> \- As someone who has never yearned or been in love with someone I do write quite a lot of romance
> 
> \- If you’re also a SBI fan I have a gen fic posted as well!!
> 
> \- The line “To be killed by you, only that would be worth while.” is taken from the Chinese drama "The Untamed" (felt appropriate since I had a Technoblade reference in my long cql fic)
> 
> \- Dream’s refusal to stop the bleeding “I refuse” was also inspired by when The Master refused to regenerate for the 10th Doctor in Doctor Who
> 
> \- The idea of Martial, Civil, and Elemental Gods is taken from the Chinese Novel "Heavenly Official's Blessing"
> 
> \- This is by far the longest single chapter I have ever written at 7 thousandish words. For its length and posting schedule I'm feeling kinda proud ngl. This is also the first time I've ever needed an outline to write a chapter because it was so long!
> 
> \- I considered adding a fourth chapter and splitting this right before the doomsday war but I already had the chapter titles planned nicely so I didn't want to ruin it
> 
> \- This was supposed to be a much shorter fic but the comments were really nice and I got carried away by all the scenes I wanted to put in
> 
> \- Sorry if the pace is slightly wacky or the dialog feels out of character, I kinda struggled with balancing a god character with the actual words used by two millennial YouTubers from America.
> 
> \- Also Dream in Prison???? watching the stream literally had me on the edge of my seat it was incredible, When Dream laughs and says, "I haven’t even used any potions yet" Absolutely incredible, Oscar-winning. Kinda makes me want to write another au with pure villain Dream. If Techno doesn't break Dream out of prison I'll be smh but also very in character for him honestly
> 
> Also comment thoughts or anything really (don't be shy, especially if you're reading this in the far future or like an hour after posting). I have a lot of ideas just in my head and this fandom is so beautifully active I just thrive. 
> 
> On a more serious note please tell me if I should change or add some tags, like for the violence I guess? And remember, the violence (like the stabbing and surprise choking) between Dream and Technoblade is only okay because they are Gods!!! Otherwise, in human terms this is violent and should never be experienced by anyone!


End file.
